Failure Hurts
by gitz
Summary: After being egged on by Kazooie, Trophy Thomas, and his huge ego, gives in and attempts a challenge even impossible for his elite skills... and fails miserably at it.


"Oww! That hurt!" Trophy Thomas cried out in large amounts of pain as Jolly Dodger yanked another grass burr out of the cheetah's skin with a pair of tweezers.

"Quit being such a big baby!" Jolly exclaimed, and then pulled out another sticky burr. "This wouldn't have happened if you would have just listened to me in the first place!"

"How many times are you going to rub it in?" The cheetah glared back at the frog, another burr was pulled out his foot.

"Until you stop acting like a five year old!" the frog replied. That braggarts attitude made the amphibian yank out a burr very suddenly, on purpose.

"Aagh!" Thomas howled in agony, "You did that on purpose!"

"I'll keep doing it if you don't hold still and act your age." Jolly threatened.

"Fine!"

Not like Trophy Thomas could really help himself and ignore Kazooie's teasing on pole vaulting in between two boulders. Two boulders _filled_ with grass burr plants in between them! Jolly told him not to do it. The gap between the boulders was too large for Trophy Thomas to make it. But he was so stubborn and prideful and he tried it, anyway. Did it ever bite him in the ass!

"_I bet you can't do it! Even with all that hot air in your head, you wouldn't be able to float across all the way!" The breegull mocked Trophy Thomas, followed by Banjo's usual scolding._

"_Shut up, buzzard! I so can!" TT spat at the bird, his overblown ego pressuring him to attempt._

"_Kazooie's just being Kazooie, Thomas." Jolly sighed and pointed to the large gap between the boulders. "Besides, you wouldn't be able to make it. I wouldn't even be able to make it with the longest jumping distance I can manage."_

"_Jolly's right," Banjo agreed with the frog, "You'll just end up covered in burrs."_

"_You guys have seem to forgotten why I wear this number one on my chain." Trophy Thomas said, and then followed it with his usual smug grin._

_TT grabbed a conveniently placed pole and went to climb on top the right boulder. Once on top of the boulder, he surveyed just how long the distance was between them. It wasn't good. It didn't look long to him when staring at the boulders from a distance, but now that he was actually on top of one of them... Great! Jolly was right and he was wrong! Trophy Thomas didn't want to chicken out and admit that he was wrong, though. That was something he never liked doing._

"You gonna go, four eyes!" Kazzoie called out at Thomas, crossing her wings.

"_Yes, birdbrain! I'm currently repairing myself for it!" the cheetah yelled back at the bird. It was now or never._

"_This is going to be a train wreck." Jolly sighed in embarrassment._

"_But Jolly!" the breegull smirked, "Train wrecks are fun to watch from a safe distance!"_

_"Kazooie," the bear sighed, doing his routine scolding of the bird._

_For Thomas, there was no going back once he began running and set his pole onto the ground. The cheetah leaped hard into the air, holding onto his pole. So far so good. He was half way over the gap. Once TT saw the edge of the rock underneath him, he was imagining himself dancing in joy and rubbing his success in Kazooie's face. Those happy thoughts grew more when his feet started to touch the boulder's edge._

"_I can't believe it!" Banjo watched, impressed, "He made it-"_

_As fast as his thoughts of victory came, Trophy Thomas wasn't able to keep on his feet and fell off, back first, off the boulder and into the gap. Banjo, Kazooie, and Jolly couldn't see the cheetah after he fell off. But they heard a **very** loud, agonized filled scream shortly after. They swore it was so loud that everybody in Showdown Town could probably hear it._

"_I knew it." Jolly rolled his eyes. He figured none of them would want to go into those burr plants to get the cheetah out, so he turned to the breegull, "Do you still have that magic wrench?"_

Trophy Thomas' entire body was covered in sticky grass burrs so much that it hurt for him to move. His right arm got the worst of it. Kazooie had to take that magic wrench of hers and use it to levitate the cocky cheetah all the way to his place. Jolly offered to stay and pick out all the burrs, so the bear and the bird left, being saved from listening to TT's pain filled whines. Jolly, finally, was almost done getting them off of TT's body, after taken an hour of doing so.

"Done with the feet." Jolly cooed and pat Thomas on his paws, "Now all I have left is that cute little bottom of your's."

"You saved my butt for last on purpose, didn't you?" The cheetah pouted, annoyed.

"Maybe," Jolly grinned and clamped the tweezers on a burr, "Now hold still, kitten. Burrs pulled out of the bottom usually hurts the most."

How right Jolly was. Trophy Thomas immediately cringed from how much it hurt, biting his lower lip. Wearing shorts didn't stop those damn things from going through the fabric and into the skin. He yelped a bit and tightened his grip around the bedsheets while the frog continued.

"Almost done." Jolly, more gently, reassured Trophy Thomas. A couple of more burrs were pulled out and, "Done!"

"Finally!" Thomas sighed, some parts of his skin sore from the burrs that were stuck in it. He sat up, anyway, glad that he could now move without being in allot of pain. He still didn't want to admit that he was wrong, but he wanted to thank Jolly for bothering to stay and spend so long in pulling all the burrs out of his body. "Umm... Thanks for staying and getting those things out of me, Jolly."

"No problem," Jolly smiled warmly at Trophy Thomas. He then grabbed the felines still sore arm and held it out. "I hope this makes it feel better."

Jolly gently, and in a nurturing fashion, kissed the cheetah's arm. Thomas blushed underneath his fur and didn't notice it at first. He figured Jolly was that way, yet the kiss was still sort of surprising. With how much of a jerk Trophy Thomas would tend to act, being the reason. TT guessed he really wouldn't question it, though.


End file.
